


Не отпущу тебя

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Музыка придавала сил. Музыка влекла вперед. Музыка окрыляла. А когда к мелодии добавился и голос, Олег подумал, что, возможно, уже умер, и никто иной, как ангел, указывает ему путь на Небеса.





	Не отпущу тебя

Полная луна висела над городом, щедро освещая узкие улочки провинциального городка. В столь поздний час они были пустыми и молчаливыми, разве что, то тут, то там слышался лай собак, или же недовольное шипение кошки, которой не удалось совладать с особенно крупной крысой, что водились недалеко от продуктовых лавок. В мутных окнах домов уже давно не было видно ни лучика света и, похожие на пустые глазницы, они лишь нагнетали страх на случайного путника, но никак не давали надежды, обрести хотя бы временный кров.

Дальний путь отнял все силы, а лошадь, любимая гнедая Изабелла, которая из-за голода так и не сумев восстановиться, после полученной при нападении раны, пала, не доходя до городка лишь пару верст. Олег и сам не ел больше суток, а нормально — и того дольше. И совсем неудивительно, что теперь перед глазами плясали цветные точки, а ноги, обутые в тяжелые сапоги, так и норовили подкоситься и уронить молодого офицера наземь. Но он знал, стоит упасть, стоит прикрыть глаза — и всё, это будет конец. Он никогда не найдет сил вновь подняться и идти вперёд.

Может, и поделом ему? Может, он не должен был выжить, лишь волей случая уцелев, когда на их отряд напали? Может, не стоило отвлекаться на дочку лесника, что поджидала его у ручья и угощала ягодами? Может, поторопись он, застал бы друзей живыми? Может, именно его пары рук и верной сабли не хватило, чтобы отбить подлого врага? Может быть, сейчас он не чувствовал бы вину и не бежал с позором, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше, лишь бы навсегда.

Почти отчаявшись, еще раз окинул взглядом недружелюбные окна, решая, что вот здесь, в этой самой подворотне, под круглой жёлтой луной, он сделает последний вздох. Но до слуха донеслась мелодия, незнакомая, но манящая и ласкающая слух, сулящая покой и блаженство, стоит только добраться. Стоит только удержать себя на ногах.

Музыка придавала сил. Музыка влекла вперёд. Музыка окрыляла. А когда к мелодии добавился и голос, Олег подумал, что, возможно, уже умер, и никто иной, как ангел, указывает ему путь на Небеса.

«Небесами» оказалось мрачное помещение, когда-то бывшее богатым трактиром. Вероятно, еще пару часов назад. Тусклый свет разливался по почти пустому залу, в центре которого, на единственном светлом пятне, стоял рояль. Парнишка, совсем юный, склонившись над инструментом, увлеченно перебирал пальцами, рождая ласкающие слух звуки, сопровождая их своим не менее чудесным голосом. Он не поднимал глаз, кажется, они вообще были прикрыты, а Олег, он всего лишь хотел подойти ближе, посмотреть внимательнее. Прикоснуться.

Не отрывая взгляда от своей цели, офицер продолжил путь. Казалось, что кроме юноши и его песни больше ничего не существует, будто весь мир исчез, растворился, вместе с заботами и проблемами, вместе с невзгодами и болезнями. Еще несколько шагов, и сапоги вступили во что-то скользкое, отвлекая Олега от созерцания своего ангела, заставляя опустить голову и всмотреться в едва освещенный пол. Темное пятно, в котором он стоял, медленно увеличивалось в размерах, закрывая собой светлые доски. Как бы ни хотелось идти дальше, Олегу пришлось оглядеться с каждым мгновением ощущая, как на теле шевелится каждый волосок, а кожа покрывается испариной: тут и там, по всему залу, были разбросаны окровавленные тела женщин и мужчин, в праздничных нарядах и без, отдельно от других или небольшой грудой. Олег шумно вдохнул, только теперь замечая запах свежей крови, и в тот же миг юноша за роялем поднял взгляд. Бледное лицо с тенью усталости, взлохмаченная копна светлых волос, светлые глаза — на вид, совершенно обычный парнишка, возможно еще не достигший даже восемнадцати лет, но было в нем что-то, что одновременно и пугало, и манило Олега. От него хотелось отвести взгляд, но так же сильно хотелось подойти ближе, тем более, что он не прекращал играть. Они смотрели друг на друга, юноша за роялем и молодой мужчина, стоящий в луже крови и, казалось, было самое время задать вопрос, висящий в воздухе, что, собственно, здесь произошло, но в горле отчего-то пересохло, хоть Олег был и не из робкого десятка.

— Даниил, заканчивай уже и пойдем, скоро рассвет, — откуда-то сбоку донесся уставший, но совершенно спокойный голос. — Десерт можешь взять с собой, — со вздохом добавил он, и губы мальчишки растянулись в довольной улыбке, обнажая острые клыки.

— С-с-судари, что здесь происходит? — Олег наконец нашел в себе силы спросить, в тайне надеясь, что от усталости ему просто мерещится всякая ересь.

— Ничего особенного, — послышался все тот же голос сбоку, и Олег повернулся, чтобы найти глазами развалившегося на небольшом диване мужчину, которого толком было и не разглядеть в полумраке. — Данечка праздновал вступление в новую жизнь, гости немного перебрали, — он так же лениво, как и говорил, поднялся с места и подошел к Олегу, переступая через тело рыжеволосой девушки. — Уже все разошлись, а он никак не наиграется, — спрятав улыбку под усами, сурово добавил он, уже глядя на юношу, совсем как отец, отчитывающий сына за провинность, хотя может они и были отцом и сыном? — А вы какими путями в наших краях? — заложив руки за спину, он обогнул Олега, рассматривая его со всех сторон и нагоняя пущий страх.

— Сереж, не надо, пожалуйста, — музыка прервалась, и юноша недовольно поднялся на ноги, — не трогай его.

Именуемый Сережей, к которому хотелось обратиться по имени-отчеству, а не так формально, развел руками, будто извиняясь перед Олегом, что ему запретили его касаться, и улыбнулся, обнажая длинные и острые клыки. Хотелось потереть глаза или ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее не дурной сон, хотя, лучше бы оно им и было. Бежать бы, но усталость, отступившая было при звуках музыки, вновь нахлынула, делая ноги неподъемными, а веки — тяжелыми

— У тебя полчаса до рассвета, — мужчина повернулся к юноше, все еще напряженно стоящему у рояля. — А с ним ты волен делать всё, что хочешь, чай не маленький уже, — усмехнулся он, замечая тень смущения на лице Даниила, и, отсалютовав Олегу, попятился назад, пока не скрылся в дверном проеме.

Олег понимал, что бежать нет сил, да и с оружием или без, он все еще оставался офицером, пережившим не одно сражение, так неужели он не совладает с безусым юнцом? Главное, подпустить его ближе, дотянуться, заломить руки, показать, что он сильнее.

— Не получится, дружище, — вновь широко улыбнулся юноша, нарочито медленно и самоуверенно подходя к застывшему Олегу. — Будет только хуже.

— Как ты… — начал было офицер, но осекся, понимая, что в его положении этот вопрос не самый главный. — Что он имел в виду? — кивнув в сторону двери, где скрылся усатый, спросил Олег, потому как формулировка «Что ты будешь со мной делать?» была ниже его достоинства.

— Убить, обратить, отпустить, — мелодично, почти нараспев, ответил юноша и протянул руку. — Кстати, меня Даниилом звать, но ты можешь называть меня Даней.

— Олег, — голос невольно дрогнул, хоть происходящее все еще казалось бредом, особенно из-за контраста слов и действий. Вообще этот Даня был слишком противоречивым — с одной стороны, он казался светлым и невинным мальчишкой, но в с другой — в нем чувствовалась смертельная опасность, да и то, как спокойно он себя чувствовал в окружении мертвых тел, не могло не пугать.

— Олежка, — ослепляющая улыбка вновь обнажила клыки, а рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно крепким.

— И что ты выберешь? — по взгляду Даниила было понятно, что он точно не предпочитает третий вариант. Оставалось страшное «убить» и непонятное «обратить», которое, если говорить честно, пугало не меньше.

— Сережа меня за это, конечно, не похвалит… Я не хочу убивать благодарного слушателя, но и держать силой — нет, — юноша, моментально посерьезнев, покачал головой, — можешь бежать.

Даня разжал руку, подтверждая свои слова, а Олег только сейчас, когда его руку обдало теплым воздухом, почувствовал, насколько холодными были пальцы нового знакомого.

— Иди же, — в голосе юноши слышалась неприкрытая грусть и, если бы перед глазами Олега все еще не танцевали цветные точки, он бы смог по достоинству оценить и печальный взгляд зеленых глаз.

А дальше Даниил сделал именно то, чего так боялся офицер — вернулся к роялю и вновь коснулся длинными пальцами клавиш, наполняя мрачное помещение божественной музыкой. И, вместо того, чтобы бежать, Олег, с трудом оторвав ноги от пола, покачиваясь, подошел ближе.

Глупо. Неосмотрительно. Безрассудно.

Но какой будет его жизнь, вероятно, уже объявленного дезертиром, офицера, уже лишенного будущего, если он больше никогда не услышит эти чарующие звуки? Если ему никогда никто не улыбнется такой искренней, широкой улыбкой, от которой и самого тянет улыбаться? Как он может просто развернуться и выйти, сделать вид, что он никого не встречал? Притвориться, что ничего не было? Как, и главное, зачем?

Осознание, что его совершенно не беспокоят ни клыки этого чуда, ни груды тел на полу, ни алые капли крови на клавишах рояля, пришло так же внезапно, как снег в середине апреля. Просто в какой-то миг Олегу стало неважно, что было вокруг, а весь мир сконцентрировался в одной точке. В одном человеке. Или даже не в человеке вовсе.

— Не отпускай меня, — успел прошептать он, прежде чем в глазах окончательно потемнело. — Не отпускай, — повторил, чувствуя, как его подхватили сильные руки. — Не отпускай.

Больше не имело никакого значения, очнется ли он таким, как Даня, или не очнется вообще. Главное, что иначе уже не хотелось. Иначе уже быть не могло.

И пускай до любви было еще далеко, но вспыхнувшей маленькой искры хватило, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать.


End file.
